Security measures are highly important features for many modern web-based service providers. Achieving an appropriate balance between operability and security is a challenging and complex problem. In web-based service provider environments, some security measures may help to protect sensitive user data. However, implementing some security measures may adversely affect the ability of some users to connect to a service or may cause some computer system entities of the service provider to experience system slowdowns or outages. It is difficult to predict how implementing a security measure may affect user experience or computer system performance while providing adequate protection.